The Rising Darkness
by Silverstar's Fanfics
Summary: Bramblestar is the new Thunderclan leader and the clans are at peace at last.But a sudden threat hangs over the clans once more. And two cats are born in the middle of the chosen two save the clans from the Dark Forest once more?Takes place after the Last Hope.Rated T because its warriors(Disclaimer: I do not own warriors)Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose-cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom**

**Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat**

**Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap-reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud-white she-cat**

**Toadstep-black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat**

**Briarlight-dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace(foster mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)**

**Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)**

**Elders:**

**Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw**

**Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom**

**Medicine Cat:** **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur-small brown tom**

**Smokefoot-black tom**

**Toadfoot-dark brown tom**

**Applefur-mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost-black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird-pure white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur-dark gray tom**

**Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom**

**Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat**

**Pinenose-black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom**

**Starlingwing-ginger tom**

**Queens: **

**Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders: **

**Cedarheart-dark gray tom**

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**Windclan**

**Leader:** **Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather-dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)**

**Whitetail-small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud-black she-cat**

**Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring-brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear**

**Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)**

**Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)**

**Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat**

**Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Apprentices: **

**Whiskerpaw-light brown tom**

**Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom**

**Elders: **

**Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear-tabby tom**

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom**

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)**

**Warriors: **

**Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)**

**Mintfur-light gray tabby tom**

**Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)**

**Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom**

**Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)**

**Mallownose-light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom**

**Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Grasspelt-light brown tom**

**Apprentices: **

**Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom**

**Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat**

**Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat**

**Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Queens: **

**Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders: **

**Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom**


	2. Prologue

Prolouge

A dark tabby tom sat looking into a dark oily pool.

"Who are you watching,Tigerstar?" The tabby tom turned around to see Brokenstar, his black pelt scarred.

"Bramblestar,." Tigerstar mewed."He should have joined us, but instead he stayed with his snarled.

"The clans will pay and this time we _will_ win."Tigerstar growled. Brokenstar growled with agreement and sat down next to Tigerstar to watch Bramblestar. The tabby tom was sharing tounges with his deputy and mate,Squirrelflight.

"They will all pay."


End file.
